Creatures of Lore
by FlourTheCat
Summary: Komamura Sajin is not the only non-human Soul Reaper.  In fact, all the captains of the Soul Society are not human.  AU T for safety


As mentioned in the summary, this is an AU fiction, or an Alternate Universe. For those of you unaware of what this is, it means all facts are not straight, and various things are changed. I am not looking down on you for not knowing, as there was a time when I didn't know what it meant and wished someone would just say it.

In this fiction, Aizen never betrayed, and Ichigo does not exist. This story will be focused on the captains, and maybe the lieutenants. I will try to keep OCs, original characters, to a minimum, but I fear there will have to be a few. I do plan on making a plot for this fiction, even if I don't know what that plot will be. If you click out of this fan fiction, I will not hold it against you, as I have done the same thing myself quite often.

I do not believe I am plagiarizing anyone's idea, but it is nearly impossible to read every fan fiction on the internet. I think this is more of a fiction created from many sources of inspiration, such as the movie Constantine.

Thanks for at least giving this fiction a chance, and remember that this is just a preview like thing. I do not own the rights to Bleach, and am simply borrowing the characters for entertainment and am in no way getting a profit from this.

"Hmph." Yamamoto said, watching as his various captains made utter fools of themselves by attacking each other. He scanned over each one present, which was all but Ukitake. He was well aware that all of his captains were from a different land called Trixinta, and was just waiting for them to find out. Although, he had to admit he was curious as to what species they were. Some, like Komamura the Half-wolf, or Toshiro the Dragon-human, were easy to figure out, while others like Zaraki were nearly impossible to guess.

Yamamoto thought it over, and thought that maybe it'd quell some arguments if they all reviales their true selves to each other. Yamamoto banged his staff on the floor, engulfing himself in flames. When the flames dissipated, Yamamoto was standing their, in his demon form. All that really meant was his skin was deep red, and hard as a rock. He looked over the captains, trying to ignore the fact Sasakibe just fainted, and gauged their reactions. Some seemed slightly surprised, while others seemed immensely surprised.

"I have decided that we will all show our true species to each other in hopes of quelling some arguments. Soifon. Show yourself."

Soifon remained silent for a second, before her physical form began to dissipate. Pretty soon, all that is left is a phantasmagorical black blur. Yamamoto made a mental checklist and listed Soifon as a Shadow. A Shadow is just that, a shadow. They can change shape, and even become 2-D. They are masters of stealth, and can dive into a shadow, and come out anywhere else there is shadows. In fact, there is a myth saying there is a whole shadow world underneath our feet. They also have a long running feud with Shape-Shifters, but all species in Trixinta have one other species that they are always against. Before Yamamoto could call Ichimaru to show himself, Tosen spoke up.

"A Shadow. How ironic that myself and a Shadow could exist in peace without realizing it."

"You're a Shape-Shifter, huh?" Kyoraku spoke up. "I really don't understand why you two hate each other."

"It's a long story."

Yamamoto added to his mental list Tosen being a Shape-Shifter. Simply, a Shape-Shifter can change into anything that is alive. A really rare breed can change into inanimate objects also.

"And just what are you, Kyoraku?" Soifon challenged.

Kyoraku wasted no time letting a pair of sparkly pink wings bloom from his back, startling Toshiro, and forcing Byakuya to lean away. Zaraki burst into hysterical laughter at this, managing to utter out a few words.

"You're…! A freakin'…! Fairy?"

"Yup." Kyoraku seemed to have no shame in this whatsoever, and Yamamoto almost shook his head. He added Kyoraku to his list as a Fairy. A Fairy normally inhabits a part of Trixinta that has huge plants, but they can be see in other parts of the land too. They also have various abiliries, and their feud is with the Elves. Kyoraku's particular breed has an infatuation with flowers and is distinguished by thin, square, and pink wings. Some are sparkly, some are not. While the Fairy's wings are incredibly thin, they are nearly impossible to rip.

"Gin." He called out.

"Ho' about I sho' ya on th' next f'll moon?"

Zaraki, now out of his laughing fit, got a mischievous glint in his eye, and smiled devilishly, glinting two fangs that were _not_ there before.

"Were-wolf huh? It make me all the more eager to rip you apart!"

That was all Yamamoto needed to hear to mentally mark Gin as a Were-wolf, and Zaraki as a Vampire. Were-wolves and Vampires are pretty much the stereotypical type you hear in myths. Were-wolves change on the full moon, and while some become ruthless blood seeking maniacs, others have very good control of their transformation. Unlike Vampires, Werewolves do not require blood in their diet to survive. Vampires are just like humans, except for the fact they drink blood instead of eating like a human. While some attack outright, others do it stealthily. Vampires are venomous, and can transform other species, but they can control whether or not to release the venom. A rare mutation in a vampire can cause one to lack the ability to create venom; however, most of this sub-species die in infancy. These two are enemies, hence Zaraki's sudden challenge.

"Unohana." He called out, but it was a waste of breath as Unohana had already shown her true self, the most prominent feature being elegantly pointed ears. She was also in a full green dress. It was easy to tell Unohana was a elf. Elves are not always short, but are always patient, and always have a strange ability to strike fear into anyone. They are also known for being beautiful. Kyoraku wolf-whistled, before getting coldly cut off by Byakuya.

"Fairies and elves are enemies."

"A famous author once said to love your friends, but love your enemies more."

"If he is so famous, why do you not know his name?" Mayuri cut in for the first time that day.

No one in the room had a response for that, so Yamamoto just said, "Aizen."

Not giving Aizen a chance to answer, Mayuri just answered for him. "That's easy, I'm a warlock, and he's a filthy wizard." While most people would believe warlocks and wizards to be the same thing, there is one main difference. Wizards use their own energy to cast spells, while warlocks make potions from various objects. Yamamoto noted these two as their species.

"Most people would believe it to be the other way." Byakuya coldly cut in again.

"People are messed up these days." Mayuri responded, unemotionally.

"You." Zaraki half-hid in a fake cough.

"Excuse me, _vampire?"_

"_I said, you're the one who's freakin' messed up!"_

"_Now now," Unohana spoke up for the first time. "Since Komamura's species is quite obvious, the only ones who need to reveal themselves are Byakuya and Toshiro."_

_Toshiro began transforming into an icy dragon at the same time Byakuya simply said, "Hunter."_

_Yamamoto mentally tagged Byakuya as a Hunter; their main enemy was the Half-wolves, although they'd hunt other things too. A hunter does not have any distinguishing traits. They adjusted themselves to be that way so a werewolf or something would mistake them for a human, and they could strike._

_After Toshiro finished transforming, and was now a massive icy dragon that reminded everyone of his Zanpakuto. This made him a Dragon-human, a dragon that can transform into a human. Toshiro's particular breed was an ice one obviously, but there were many other types. Unlike most species, they live away from each other, and rarely communicate with one another. The ice type is one of the rarest kinds, and there are only 3 or 4 in the land at one time. Their main enemy is the Phoenix-humans. Kyoraku looked at him, and raised an eyebrow._

"_No wonder you complain when you are called short."_

_No one had a comment for that, and begun taking in each others new appearances. Yamamoto decided to speak up. "From now on, when you come into this room, you will transform into your true forms. No exceptions!"_

"_What about that one who's normally beside me? What's he supposed to be?" Zaraki asked._

_Everyone turned to that spot, and thought about it for a second._

"_He can't be of the same species of us, or one of us would know." Byakuya stated; knowing that ones of the same species can sense each other._

"_Well, there aren't many other species." Unohana said._

"_Eeehhh… Phoenix-human?" Zaraki guessed._

"_I doubt he'd try to force candy on me if he was one." Toshiro pointed out, implied the war between the Dragon-humans and the Phoenix-humans. Phoenix-humans were pretty much the same as dragons-humans, except are phoenixes instead of dragons. While most phoenixes were true phoenixes, fire, rare breeds included ice, water, and electric types. _

"_Unless the candy's poisoned." Mayuri threw out, and everyone seriously thought about it, until Komamura spoke up._

"_I do not believe Ukitake capable of such a task."_

_Others agreed._

_They continued thinking for a few seconds, before Soifon turned to Kyoraku._

"_You know him, Kyoraku. What species is he?"_

"_Mmmm. Not my place to say. You see, he's quite unconfortable with it."_

"_Why?" Zaraki asked, blunt as ever._

"_Can't say."_

"_C'mon, Cap'in Kyoraku, stop bein' a spoil sp'rt." Ichimaru drawled._

"_Figure it out yourself."_

_Yamamoto was momentarily startled by how serious Kyoraku got with that statement. Before anyone could respond, he banged his staff. _

"_Meeting dismissed!"_

_I am happy to see you have read to the end. Thank you. I wish to know if you'd like a continuation of some sort. If you would, let me know. It'd also be nice to see potential plot ideas or events, and if you give me pointers on how to make the characters seem more in character, I'd appreciate it._


End file.
